Denial
by kikay292
Summary: Allen was invited by Lavi to drink at Kanda's apartment even though the Japanese disagreed. YULLEN KandaxAllen Yaoi


***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

><p>Friday Evening<p>

Allen was lying on the floor of Kanda's apartment, face flushed with dark pink. He is drunk— really, really drunk. It's Friday and Lavi dragged him here to drink even though he is a minor, even though Kanda disagreed. Lavi said that there'll be no classes in the next two days so it's ok to get drunk. They just finished their exams, after all, so it's fine to have a little fun. Allen is in his first year of high school while Lavi and Kanda are in college.

"Moyashi-chan, wake up," Lavi said as he shook Allen's body with his hands. It's already late at night yet they are still in Kanda's apartment. "If you don't wake up now, I'll leave you here," he warned the boy.

"Don't you dare, baka Usagi," Kanda said intensely as he glared at the Rabbit. He doesn't want to be stuck with a drunken kid.

Lavi laughed nervously at the Japanese. "Just kidding, Yuu," he said before turning his head to look at the bean sprout. "Moyashi-chan, wake up already. Yuu is getting mad," Lavi told the boy as he shook Allen's body with more power.

"No…" Allen whispered. "I want to stay here," he added, still with his eyes closed.

Kanda glared at the bean sprout even though he knows that the boy is sleeping and won't be able to see him. "Like I'd let you, baka Moyashi," he said, getting angrier each second.

Lavi sighed. "Yuu, I'll help you clean up but let Allen stay here. I can't really bring him out like this," he told Kanda seriously.

Kanda thought for a moment. It would be really troublesome if Allen walks outside like this— totally drunken, underage kid (Lavi doesn't look like he's underage at all). "Tch," the Japanese hissed. "He'll sleep on the sofa," he said as he stood up. He lifted Allen and placed the boy on the sofa while Lavi started cleaning the mess they made.

"Hic! … Hic! … Hic! …" Allen hiccupped because of too much alcohol.

Kanda's brows twitched with anger. This isn't happening to him, right? "W-What do you want?" the Japanese asked in a whisper, trying hard to stop himself from kicking Allen's ass out.

"Wa—hic! … Water," the bean sprout answered.

Kanda stood up again to get the water the bean sprout wanted and needed, angry expression never leaving his face. "Here," the long-haired man pulled Allen by the hand, making the boy sit on the sofa. He helped the bean sprout drink the water. This is Allen's first time drinking, and Lavi and Kanda have high tolerance.

FF

"Bye bye, Yuu," Lavi said cheerfully despite seeing the annoyed expression on Kanda's face.

Kanda looked at Lavi with suspicion. "You didn't plan this, did you?" he asked the Rabbit.

"No, no," Lavi answered right away. "I'll leave now," he continued as he walked away. It's too late at night, after all.

Kanda closed the door then frowned angrily when he heard something fall or rather, we should say someone. "Tch," Kanda picked Allen up from the floor and lifted him again but was surprised when the boy hugged him. "Moyashi, what the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily though a light blush was unintentionally formed on his cheeks.

"I love you, Kanda," Allen stated out of the blue. He was still half-asleep at the moment.

Kanda was stunned for a second because of what the bean sprout said. "Tch," he hissed when he regained his cool. He placed the boy on the sofa again but when he was about to leave, the white-haired boy prevented him by clutching his shirt tightly. "Moyashi, let go," he demanded.

Allen opened his eyes fully to look at the Japanese. "Let's sleep together, baKanda. I just told you I love you, didn't I?" he said while staring at Kanda with annoyance in his eyes, but he is still completely drunk.

Kanda stared at the bean sprout with annoyance also. Allen is too drunk that he became honest with his feelings. Not to brag, he already knew the boy's feelings for him a very long time ago. Allen is just being dishonest about it the whole time that's why they always end up fighting. Tomorrow, for sure, they will fight again. "Tch," Kanda carried Allen to his bed. Well, he wouldn't waste this opportunity. "Did you bring clothes, Moyashi?" Kanda asked. Allen's shirt is soaked with sweat and beer.

"No…" Allen answered in a whisper.

"Tch," Kanda couldn't stop hissing. He walked to his drawer and took one of his shirts then went back to Allen. He changed the boy's clothes before lying beside him and sleep.

FF

Allen opened his eyes lazily and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 already but his head still hurts a little and he doesn't want to get up from bed yet. He closed his eyes again and hugged what he was already embracing tighter.

_Eh?_

Allen touched the 'thing' he was hugging. He felt muscles and abs and the beating of the heart.

_Eh?_

He opened his eyes widely then looked at 'what' he was hugging. "Eeehhh?" Allen shouted loudly as he sat up on the bed and distanced himself away from the man. He covered his own body with the blanket they are both sharing. He stared at the half-naked Japanese, still shocked at what he was seeing. Then, he looked at his own body and saw that he was wearing a big shirt and surely, it was Kanda's. _W-We didn't do it, did we? _He asked himself in a whisper. He twitched subconsciously when Kanda moved.

Kanda opened his eyes when he felt uncomfortable (because of the blanket that was taken away by Allen). He, then, stared at the bean sprout who was still staring at him. "Y-You…" Allen breathed. "You didn't rape me, did you?" Allen asked as he covered himself more with the blanket.

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he looked at the bean sprout with annoyance. "Thin, short, strange arm and scar on the face…" he whispered but it was enough for Allen to hear. "I'll never rape a bean sprout… never crossed my mind," he smirked and insulted the boy as he sat up on the bed.

Allen frowned angrily because of the insulting words. It's not his fault that he is thin. His metabolism is just fast. It's not his fault also that he is short. That's hereditary. His arm… that's unexplainable but the scar, that's only because of the bullies. "Well, I'd never let someone who looks like a girl rape me!" he insulted back before throwing a pillow to Kanda.

Kanda smirked. "Tch, untruthful words," he said as he pushed Allen down on the bed, hands pinned on either side of his head. "From someone who just said he loves me last night," the Japanese smirked at the boy.

Allen blushed unexpectedly. Did he really say those words? Allen tried to recall everything that happened last night. And luckily, he remembered everything but unfortunately, he did say those words. "I was drunk! I didn't know what I was saying! And there's no way I'd love someone like you!" Allen shouted angrily at the Japanese as he tried to free his hands from the man's grip.

Kanda didn't make any move. He just stared at Allen with the I'm-not-going-to-believe-you look on his face.

Allen's blush turned redder having Kanda's eyes stare only at him. He looked away with embarrassment. "I don't remember anything," he lied in a whisper.

"Tch," Kanda sighed then let go of Allen's hands. If Allen is still going to deny it, it's fine. He will let it go but Allen should be punished. He was planning to say his feelings for the boy also if only Allen didn't deny it.

* * *

><p>Thursday, after school<p>

Allen was walking alone at the sidewalk. He is currently going home from school. He has a gloomy expression on his face and is deep in thoughts. Because everyday, he would pass by the park. That's not a problem… not depressing at all. But since the day he woke up with Kanda beside him on bed, every time he would pass by this park, he would always see the Japanese with a girl and FYI, different girl each day. This time, for sure, he would definitely see the man again with a new girl. It really pisses him off. He knows very well that Kanda is handsome and cool and rich and smart and tall and sexy but he doesn't have to date every girl in the world. If only Allen has a lot of money, he would have ridden a train instead, just so he wouldn't see the person he loves the most with other girls.

The bean sprout stopped walking when he arrived at the park. He couldn't help but look around to see if Kanda is there again. Well, he has hopes that the Japanese would stop dating girls in this park. But unfortunately for him, Kanda was there with another girl again. They were sitting on the bench and the lady's arms were tightly wrapped around Kanda's.

Allen frowned angrily at the scene. True that he had seen Kanda with different girls but this time isn't the same… because this time, the girl was able to touch Kanda— which Kanda dislikes the most. He never liked someone clinging to him. The bean sprout got jealous and quickly went in front of the two then looked at Kanda angrily. "I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

"Who's he? Friend?" the girl asked as she looked at Kanda.

Kanda smirked at the bean sprout. "No," he told the girl while placing his one arm around the girl's shoulders. The lady frowned when Kanda removed his arm from her but smiled when she felt it wrap around her shoulders.

Hearing the Japanese's answer, Allen's brows twitched with anger. Kanda is a bastard, a real bastard. "Hey Miss, I'll borrow him for a moment," he said as he pulled Kanda away from the girl, making the Japanese stand. The girl just stared at him with confusion. "Don't follow us," he warned before dragging Kanda away from there. When he was sure that no one would see them, he stopped walking and let go of Kanda's hand. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked the Japanese angrily.

Kanda didn't know whether he would laugh or not. He didn't expect that Allen would be so blunt about this. He doesn't like clingy girls but it was the only way to make the bean sprout be jealous. (The girls were from Lavi.) The last three days, he didn't allow the girls to touch him. Today, he let the girl because Allen isn't making any move. Also, this is his punishment for Allen— always denying his feelings. "Dating," Kanda stated the obvious.

"I know that, baKanda!" Allen replied angrily. He forcefully grabbed Kanda's shirts with both hands, drawing the guy's face closer to his. "Why did you tell her no when she asked you?" he asked while glaring at Kanda.

"Tch, I'm just telling the truth," Kanda answered with arrogance in his tone. "We aren't friends, Moyashi," he informed the boy with a smirk on his lips.

Allen's angry expression subconsciously turned to painful ones when he heard that. Kanda just told him that they weren't friends. Allen's grip on Kanda's shirt loosened as he took one step backwards. "B-Bastard…" he whispered. _I hate you even more now, baKanda. _The bean sprout pushed the Japanese away then ran away fast. What was he thinking? Kanda is right. They were never friends. They were more like enemies, in fact. Thinking that Kanda is his friend was a very wishful thinking. He loves Kanda and he knows that the Japanese will never love him back so he was fine with being just friends. But Kanda never thought of him that way. _I totally hate you, baKanda._

Back to Kanda…

_Maybe I did too much?_

Maybe Kanda's punishment was a little too much… too much that he hurt the boy unintentionally. He thought that Allen would fight back after what he said. But the bean sprout didn't. Maybe, he shouldn't have said those words.

Later, that night…

Allen answered his phone when he heard it rang. "Hello…" he greeted in sad tone.

"Moyashi."

Allen twitched suddenly, hearing that voice. He closed his mouth tightly because he wasn't planning to reply to Kanda.

"Don't tell me your still sulking?"

"…"

"Oi, look, I was just provoking you."

Allen still did not open his mouth to speak. The words Kanda said earlier hurt him so much that he cried unintentionally.

"You don't want to talk to me, I see. Then, I'll just hang up."

Allen gasped because of that. He was expecting that Kanda would sincerely apologize to him but then, he'll say he's going to hang up. "Don't…" he whispered. He could sense that Kanda smirked hearing his voice. He couldn't help but smile also. He wanted to hear Kanda's voice a little longer.

* * *

><p>Friday, after school<p>

"Lavi, teach me," Allen demanded. He was talking with Lavi on the phone. He has a test in Math on Monday and his Sensei didn't teach them anything. Well, the section he was in was noisy and that's their penalty— a long test before the discussion.

"I can't. Old Panda is sick and I'm going to his place now. I have to take care of him," Lavi told the bean sprout.

"But," Allen pouted even though the man he was talking with wouldn't see him.

"Yuu can help you. He's very good in Math," Lavi stated cheerfully.

"But he's busy," Allen informed the Rabbit. _He might be dating a girl again._

"Don't worry. I'll call him, bye!" Lavi said before ending the call.

"Wait! Lavi—," Allen sighed when he heard continuous beep on the phone. He sighed again before opening his mouth to speak. "Uncle, I'm going out!" he shouted at his Uncle Cross (he's inside his room so Allen had to shout). The bean sprout wore his coat and took his things (Math book, paper, pen and other needed school stuffs) before going out of the house. He didn't bother calling Kanda because Lavi said he'll do it. He really needed to learn that lesson because his sensei said that those who wouldn't pass the test won't be able to pass that subject. And he can't possibly do some self-study because that never works for him and not to mention, he sucks in Math.

* * *

><p>Kanda was wearing his coat when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to the door and opened it only to see the bean sprout. "Tch, didn't the Usagi tell you?" the long haired man asked the bean sprout.<p>

Allen stared at Kanda. That was Kanda's greeting for him? A question with an annoyed tone? And why is the Japanese wearing a coat? Is he going out? "What would he tell me?" he asked the man.

"Moyashi, I'll teach you tomorrow. I have to go," Kanda answered as he walked out of his apartment and closed the door.

Allen frowned at Kanda. "Where?" he asked again.

"Somewhere down the streets," Kanda answered with annoyance in his tone.

"Why would you go there?" the bean sprout asked once more. He couldn't help but ask. Kanda is going to leave him here and he wouldn't accept that. Kanda should at least pay attention to him.

"Tch," Kanda was getting pissed with Allen's continuous questions. Normally, the boy would start a fight and let him go in the end. "Goukon," he answered as he walked but was stopped by Allen's hand. "What?" he asked while turning to look at Allen.

Allen is really jealous now. Kanda had been spending the last few days with other girls and this day too? He wouldn't accept that. Kanda was honestly choosing the girls over him and it pisses the hell out of him. He can't take Kanda's ignorance in his feelings. Even though Kanda knows it already (though he denied it) but then, the man keeps hurting him. "Teach me Math," Allen whispered. "Is goukun that important for you? Teach me math," he demanded while bowing his head to hide the painful expression that was unintentionally formed on his face.

Kanda got surprised when he saw Allen like that. He just made the boy feel jealous again, but this time, by mistake. "Fine," he said.

FF

"What? You can't?" the man from the phone asked.

"Yes, as for the condition, forget it," Kanda answered calmly. "I'll hang up now," he added before ending the call though he heard the man stop him. He agreed to attend that because the man promised him that he'll do Kanda's project if he attended goukun. But it doesn't matter now, does it? Especially, when he saw Allen like that. "Now, what will I teach you?" he asked as he turned his gaze to the boy who was sitting on the floor.

Allen quickly took his book from his bag and placed it on the table. He opened it on the right page and let Kanda see it. "Function," he answered.

Kanda sat beside the boy and read the topic. It's about trigonometric functions (or any other hard topics, I don't know about Japan's curriculum).

"You know that? Can you teach me?" Allen asked while looking at Kanda with a smile. Well, this isn't the first time the Japanese will teach him. Kanda had done it before. He is really smart and Allen really loves the way Kanda teaches him.

"Piece of cake," Kanda answered with arrogance.

FF

"Moyashi, answer all these," Kanda said as he gave the boy the set of questions/problems.

Allen gladly took it. "Hey, Kanda, if I'm able to answer all this correctly, without any mistakes, promise me that you'll never date girls at the park again," he told the Japanese seriously.

Kanda stared at the bean sprout with a smirk. "Still jealous, Moyashi?" he insulted the boy as he sat on the sofa.

Allen blushed. "B-BaKanda! I'm not jealous, just promise me," he said. "You're really annoying," he whispered while pouting then he started answering the questions, still with blush on his face.

"Tch," that was how Kanda made his promise and he has a smirk on his lips. This is an example of the things Allen does that made him realize that the bean sprout is in love with him. He stared at the boy to see how cute Allen is, especially when the bean sprout is so serious answering those questions.

Allen's blush turned redder and redder every moment that passed by. He tried so hard to ignore the eyes that were looking only at him. His heart was beating so fast and he was so nervous yet he could still answer the questions. "B-BaKanda…" he whispered, angry and nervous at the same time.

Kanda just looked at the bean sprout with an innocent look on his face.

Allen got pissed at this. Is Kanda doing this on purpose? "Why the hell are you staring at me?" he asked the man angrily.

"Because I have eyes," Kanda answered, wanting to start a fight again.

Allen was angered by the man's answer. "I know that! But you don't have to stare only at me!" he shouted while throwing a notebook to Kanda.

Kanda caught the book with his hands. He stood up and walked to the fridge. "Then I'll just stare at others, I guess?" he asked the boy as he took a can of beer.

Allen couldn't help but get irritated at Kanda's not so good attitude. "Stop teasing me!" he yelled as he threw the Math book to the Japanese's back. If Kanda is going to disturb him in answering these questions, he wouldn't be able to make the Japanese stop dating girls.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kanda asked angrily as he walked to the bean sprout fast. He pushed the boy down on the floor; hands pinned on either side of his head.

"Kanda, I'm serious. Stop teasing me," Allen said while looking directly in the older man's eyes.

"Yeah, so what if you're serious. Why the hell did you throw that damn book at me?" Kanda asked, annoyed at the boy's action. He's drinking yet the bean sprout still did that.

"Because you were teasing me! Let me go! I have to answer those questions, baKanda!" Allen shouted as he tried to get out of the man's grip. "Please!"

Kanda smirked, hearing the sincere words of the boy. "Tch, do your best," he told Allen before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. He couldn't help it. The boy is just too cute.

Allen blushed darkly again at that action. That was his first kiss. "B-BaKanda…" was all he could say after that.

FF

"Moyashi, number 19 is wrong," Kanda told the boy while looking at him directly in the eyes. He smirked even though he was going to say the words he hated to say. "And it looks like I can still date girls at the park," he told the boy even though deep inside, he really doesn't like doing it.

Allen's eyes widened, hearing those words. He was sure that he had answered it all correctly so why? And why is dating girls the first thing that ran in Kanda's mind? That's really annoying and making him feel jealous. Allen quickly went beside the Japanese and stole the paper. Then, he looked at it thoroughly. He compared his solution to Kanda's.

"You forgot the negative sign," Kanda informed while staring at Allen. The boy just couldn't believe it and Kanda was amused at how cute Allen was reacting. The boy's solution is correct. He just forgot to put the negative sign.

"It's just the sign! But my answer is still correct!" Allen said as he looked at the man with very determined eyes.

Kanda just smirked. "Still wrong," he said.

"Not true! My solution is correct!" Allen retorted at the Japanese.

"Negative and positive are different, baka Moyashi," Kanda told the boy.

Allen looked away from Kanda when the man made his point. "But… You're so mean Kanda. It's just one and only the sign is wrong… you should be considerate!" he told the man.

Kanda smirked. "Only if you tell me why you don't want me to date girls there," he told the boy with arrogance in his eyes.

Allen looked at Kanda with a dark blush on his face, but he is angry. He pushed Kanda away from him and put all his things in his bag before standing up. He glared at Kanda cutely. "I'm not jealous! Don't get so full of yourself!" he denied what was not told before walking to the door. "And I don't love you!" he shouted then, opened the door and ran away, slamming the door close behind him.

"Tch," Kanda stood up also and went after the boy. "Moyashi," he called as he gripped the bean sprout's wrist.

Allen turned to look at Kanda. "What? Are you going to apologize to me? I won't accept it!" he told the man angrily.

"Tch," Kanda gave the boy his coat and helped him wear it. Allen just looked at him with a blush on the face. _How long are we going to be like this? _"Why would I apologize to you, baka Moyashi?" Kanda asked while buttoning the boy's coat.

Allen just chuckled cutely at Kanda's words and he enjoyed how Kanda takes care of him. "Hey, baKanda, we're like lovers. You love me, don't you?" he asked the Japanese with a big smile on his face.

"Hn," Kanda smirked at what the boy said. "If only you're a little bit more honest," he told the boy before turning around, not really intending to finish his words. "Go home now. You have your curfew," he said before walking back to his apartment. _If only you're a little bit more honest, we wouldn't be like this. We'll be together now._

Allen just stared at the Japanese man for a moment. _If only I am a little bit more honest… then what? You'll just hate me more, Kanda… And you shouldn't go that far teasing me… why did you kiss me?_

* * *

><p>School Festival<p>

Lavi and Kanda entered the café and sat on the chairs. Allen told them to come here to see the school festival. "Moyashi-chan!" Lavi greeted once he saw the bean sprout approaching them.

Allen gave Kanda and Lavi the menu. "Good afternoon, I'll be your waiter today," he said with a smile.

"What? I thought sexy ladies in a Lolita costume would be serving us, not you Moyashi-chan," Lavi expressed his disappointment bluntly.

Allen, insulted at Lavi's words, frowned angrily. "Well, I'm sorry if a bean sprout is serving you!" he retorted while shoving the menu to the Rabbit's face.

"Café latte," Kanda said coldly, ignoring their fight. He didn't want to go here. The rabbit just dragged him forcefully here.

Allen looked at the Japanese and saw the man's pissed expression. "Being here, do you hate it that much, baKanda?" he asked while writing down Kanda's order.

"Tch," that was Kanda's only answer.

Feeling ignored, Allen frowned a little but then, chose to just pay no attention to the Japanese. He turned to look at Lavi to get his order. "What's your order, Lavi?" he asked.

"Cappuccino," Lavi told the boy. Well, they're not hungry at all. Allen just invited them earlier and they had eaten their meals already (not together, of course).

Allen wrote down what Lavi ordered. "Is that all you want, then, I'll take my leave," he said politely before leaving. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked Lavi to force Kanda to come here. He's really pissed so early in the morning. Ugh… and he's ignoring me…_

After a few minutes, Allen went back to Kanda's and Lavi's table to bring their orders but he was surprised when there were already three ladies around them, older than them, maybe. "H-Here are your orders," he said as he tried to ignore the girl who was desperately clinging to Kanda's arm.

"Thank you, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi thanked cheerfully. "Wanna join us? I'll treat you too," he said while placing his both hands around the shoulders of the two ladies.

"N-No, I'm busy," Allen uttered before walking away. He is not busy, actually. He just doesn't want to be with them especially when a lady is clinging to Kanda. Allen served the other customers' orders before going to the comfort room. He washed his face and sighed heavily. "Geez… do I always have to see Kanda with a girl?" he asked his reflection in the mirror.

"Are you jealous again, Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a smirk as he went beside the bean sprout and washed his hands. He came in at the right time and heard what Allen exactly said.

Allen, who was surprised at the moment, stared at the Japanese's reflection wide-eyed. "I'm not jealous!" he denied with a blush on his face. "And what do you mean by again? I was never jealous of your girls, baKanda!" he shouted angrily. "Why are you here anyway? Have you gotten tired of that lady already?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at Kanda directly this time.

Kanda didn't bother to look back at the bean sprout. "You're not really busy, are you?" he also asked the boy while drying his hands.

Allen just laughed nervously at the Japanese before bowing his head with embarrassment. If he has time interrogating Kanda, then, that does mean that he is not really busy. And he said earlier that he was busy… Allen was pretty sure that Kanda would use that to prove that he is really jealous of those girls.

"I'll wait outside, Moyashi," Kanda said coolly as he walked out of the comfort room, leaving the bean sprout confused and alone. Lavi was gone, dating those girls already.

Allen went back to the kitchen to talk to their president. Well, he wasn't sure about what Kanda really means when he said that. All he was sure is that he needs to go out. "Lenalee, can I go out?" the white-haired student asked.

Lenalee turned to pay her attention to the boy. "Why, Allen-kun?" she asked. It's not that she is a strict president but letting someone leave without a reason would really cause trouble.

Allen rubbed the back of his head, not sure if what he was going to say is true. "I think someone's waiting for me outside… but if I'm wrong, I'll surely come back," he explained seriously but shyly. He rarely talks to her, after all. A bean sprout's position is way too far from a president's.

"Ok, be sure to come back when no one's there," Lenalee told Allen.

"Yes, thank you," Allen thanked before going out of their café. He looked around only to see the Japanese with his back leaning against the wall, surrounded by four girls.

"Moyashi," Kanda called while looking at the boy with cold eyes. His eyes were telling the boy to get him out of this situation.

Seeing this, Allen stood beside Kanda. "Uhm… he has to go," Allen said politely but nervously. The girls will surely kill him for interrupting them. So to avoid that, Allen grabbed Kanda's wrist before running away, dragging the Japanese with him. When they got far from people/crowds (whatever, just a place where there is no people around, maybe at the back of school), they stopped running. "Why am I doing things for you? Can't you do that yourself?" Allen asked angrily while looking at Kanda directly in the eyes. "If you really hate people crowding around you, you can just push them away. That's easy for you, right? With that bad personality of yours, I doubt if you can't do that!" he shouted and he was ready to say another word but Kanda suddenly pushed him strongly to the wall. He grunted from the pain as he glared at Kanda again. Kanda's hands were imprisoning him. "What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily. That was all he got after saving the man?

"Took you long enough," Kanda said intensely with a glare also. "Are you really trying to provoke me?" he asked but it was more like he was scolding the bean sprout.

Allen's mouth opened to talk back but closed it tightly, biting his lower lip. He chose to shut himself because he doesn't want to fight Kanda anymore. It's really tiring. They always fight yet they're always still so close to each other. He looked away with an angry frown on his face. He really wonders how they can still be together despite all the fight they had.

"Giving up already?" Kanda asked with a smirk on his lips. Allen, not replying to his words, is a sign of accepting his defeat.

Allen looked at Kanda's eyes again. "I don't want fight anymore," he answered. "If we're only going to fight, I'll just go back to the café. Let me go," he told the man with a very serious tone.

_Tch. Getting serious all of the sudden… _"Are you refusing to date me?" Kanda asked the boy with a smirk.

Allen suddenly got confused with that question. _D-Date? We're going on a date? … but… _He blushed unexpectedly because of his thought. He bowed his head to hide his blush. "N-No…" he whispered subconsciously.

"Then what do you want?" Kanda asked again, wanting to directly hear from the bean sprout's mouth what he wanted to hear. He removed the strands of hair that covered the little boy's face.

Allen stared at Kanda, still with a light shade of pink on his cheeks. He couldn't utter any word at the moment though he was pretty sure that the Japanese is just teasing him. He was pretty sure also that Kanda is just torturing him. So not saying any word would be the best thing to do. And if Kanda continues this, he was sure that he would definitely reach his limit.

"If you don't answer, I'll find someone else," the taller man warned.

_Shut up. _"I don't care…" Allen whispered.

"Liar."

_Don't-get- mad. _"What do I care? !" the younger suddenly asked angrily. Everyone has limits and Kanda should know that. He had had enough of the girls clinging to the Japanese. He had had enough of Kanda's game. "It's not like you aren't doing that everyday. I know you do that on purpose to make me feel jealous. And just to let you know, you're doing pretty well! You do anything you like. You let me see you dating girls because you're sure that I'll get hurt. You're really annoying… Even though you know how I feel, you still do those," he told the man with an angry expression on his face.

Kanda was silenced. All he was able to do was smirk, hearing those words. The boy just confessed to him without realizing it.

On the other hand, Allen couldn't believe it. Kanda was smirking despite hearing the pitiful words he said. He just expressed all the pain he has in his heart yet the Japanese did nothing but smirked. Allen found it confusing and very painful and he let tears form in his eyes. "W-Why are you smirking?" he asked in a whisper, letting a tear fall from his eyes. Does hurting him really amuse Kanda?

Kanda blinked once, realizing that a smirk isn't appropriate showing in a situation like this. He was making his bean sprout cry. "Do you realize what you just said?" he asked while hugging Allen. He wrapped his arms around the boy and let him rest his head on his chest.

Allen felt comfortable at Kanda's embrace. The Japanese always comforts him after hurting him so much. Allen thought of the words he had said earlier that made the Japanese smirk. _Oh God… I just confessed… I hate myself… _"That's totally different from I love you," he denied again as he wiped his tears away.

"Tch. Still being denial," Kanda commented while looking at the bean sprout.

Allen looked back at Kanda. "How 'bout you? When will you tell me you love?" he asked jokingly while clutching Kanda's sleeves tightly. A part of him was wishing that Kanda would feel the same way for him while the other part was nervous… afraid that Kanda will never feel that way.

"After you, Moyashi," was Kanda's reply that made the bean sprout's eyes open wider.

"Y-You love me back?" Allen asked, clutching Kanda's sleeves tighter, nervous and excited at what the taller man's reply will be.

Kanda smirked; he just heard another confession from the boy. He pushed Allen gently to the wall again. "I never said something like that," he denied also, looking at the bean sprout directly in the eyes before sucking the boy's neck roughly.

Allen, surprised at the man's action, tried to push Kanda away from him, though insulted because Kanda's being denial also. "W-What the hell are you doing?" he asked, blushing darkly because of the situation.

After a few more seconds, Kanda stopped sucking the bean sprout's neck then looked at Allen again. He just left a hickey on the boy's neck. "You're mine," he claimed Allen.

Allen covered his neck with one hand. He was sure that Kanda did that to mark him. "I have known that since we were kids," he admitted, still with his face flushed.

_Flashback: (when they were kids, Allen was 5 years old while Kanda was 9)_

_Kanda punched the boys strongly. He is angry, really, really angry. These boys were bullying Allen mercilessly. "Tch," he hissed when those cowards ran away. He went to the bean sprout and kneeled in front of him. He cupped the boy's cheek with both hands. "It's ok now, don't cry," he told the bean sprout._

_But Allen continued crying, despite the comfort Kanda gave him. "They said I'm a monster because of my arm. Am I a monster, Yuu-nii?" he asked with a pitiful expression on his face._

_Hearing those words, Kanda hugged the boy tightly and he sat on the ground. He is getting angrier and angrier each second. "You're not," he answered._

"_But," Allen whispered, burying his face on Kanda's shoulder. "My arm… they're hurting me because of this. I'm a monster…" he murmured against the Japanese's shoulder. He continued crying because not only is he physically hurt… with all his bruises and cuts on his body… but he is emotionally hurt also._

_Kanda's embrace tightened around the boy. "You're not a monster. I'll take care of you from now on so don't cry. You're an angel for me," he told the boy honestly._

"_R-Really?" Allen asked in a whisper as he raised his head to look at the Japanese. He is still sad but he is not crying anymore._

_Kanda looked back at the boy. "Yes," he said with a smile._

_Allen wiped his tears first before smiling back at the Japanese. "Then I'll be Yuu-nii's angel," he said happily. He hugged Kanda tightly._

"_Yes, and since you're my angel, you have to stay with me forever," Kanda stated seriously._

"_I'll always be with you, Yuu-nii," Allen answered._

_End of Flashback~_

"Yeah, since that day," Kanda said before kissing Allen passionately on the lips. He started roaming his tongue inside the hot cavern, tasting every part of the bean sprout's mouth. He wrapped his arms around the boy to deepen the kiss more. Allen fought Kanda's tongue with his and their tongue's danced together. Finally, Kanda pulled away with a smirk on his lips.

Allen looked at Kanda with half-lidded eyes once the kiss was done. His face was flushed and he was panting heavily. He smiled at Kanda happily."You were so kind to me back then. When did you become such a bastard?" Allen said, holding Kanda's hand tightly.

"When you started to denying every little thing," the Japanese answered with a small smile as he hugged the boy again.

"But you still love me despite that," Allen said, smiling cutely against Kanda's chest.

"Tch," Kanda smirked. "Not true," he said as he pulled away from the hug and dragged the boy. He wouldn't admit his feelings 'til Allen admits it first.

Allen's smile grew wider. He started walking with Kanda holding his hand. _Someday… I'll say it… and you'll say it to me too… Kanda… _"Someday…" he whispered.


End file.
